webkinzfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Webkinz Fanon Wiki:Wiki Tools
These tools can greatly help editing, or do some things you may not know. These are all free and most can run on Windows, Macintosh, and Linux. Add some! __TOC__ Basic Editing *Try Hotmail, Yahoo Mail, or Gmail (Google Mail) for email. **Use ISP email as a last resort. This is the failsafe in case of parents. It will be like @nbnet.nb.ca or @comcast.net. *Sometimes you need to copy the article for safekeeping. Word and other word processors aren't built for the task of saving wikicode, so use a simple text editor like Notepad, Gedit, or Nano. They come with computers. Videos, Sound, and Animation *Flash is very expensive, and hard to use. PowerPoint and other presentation programs are actually good for animation. **OO.o Impress Images Sometimes, Paint just doesn't cut it. *Paint.net (There is a difference) *The GIMP - which is a download, and is like Photoshop, but kinda hard to use. If you try though, it is ludicrously powerful. *PhotoFiltre *Paintbrush - Paintbrush works similar to that of Microsoft Paint, it is a simple paint program for Mac OS X users. It has disadvantages though. Vector image editors (.SVG files) can easily resize smoothly without pixelation. These are good for flags. So far Inkscape is best. Favored Websites * Google Translate - nothing better, unless the language isn't there. * Convert English Numbers to Roman Numerals - because it's there. * Universal Currency Converter - it can conver any currency to any currency. It also runs the Gold, Silver, and PLATINUM standards. * Image Editoranator - probably one of the best online items ever, this allows you to do almost anything to a picture, even rotate it by 10, 20, 30 ect. degrees in either direction. * Convert English to Latin - excellent for taxonomy. *Universal Converter Converter - this thing can convert images to other formats, audio to .ogg and other formats, video to gif or even extract sounds. About the only thing it CAN'T DO is download YouTube videos. **Please write instructions for it. *Hexadecimalanator - ever wanted to color a template? Open this nifty chart and find a color that suits your fancy. Copy the six digit code typed in that color, open your template, and paste the code with a #''' sign in front of it. *Sumo Paint - it's like an online deluxe version of PhotoShop on steroids. It can open files from your computer and asve them there too. It's got so many features (even layers) that I don't know what to do with it. *THE FLAGGANATOR!!! - my most requested item, put your image on a flag! * World History - if you need parody inspiration, this is the place for it. * Percentage Calculator - for calculating percents. * DIY Metric Equivalents - if you live in the USA, you're using the Imperial System (feet, quarts, miles, tons, pounds)... you are also the only nation left on the earth who does so, and you're going to need the ding-dong Metric System. Bleh. This isn't automatic, it's do-it-yourself. Break out the calculator, you're going to need it. *For a browser, ZapWire reccomends '''Firefox, Opera, , SeaMonkey , or Safari as a web browser. Actually, he reccomends anything that is NOT Internet Explorer or descendants. (total favourites are in bold) * ZapWire also reccomends Linux as the operating system, because, according to him, LINUX IS ÜBER 1337 EPIC WIN. Less viruses and other stuff sounds good. *PowerPoint Heaven -- A great site for PowerPoint animation tips. *HTML Coloring Wheel -- This thing has over 4,096 (or is it 4,069?) HTML colors and their respective codes. Select a color from the wheel and copy and paste the code where you need it. Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Browse